For One Moment
by Reminscees
Summary: "We can skip the meeting...?" "We can skip the meeting." "Yeah!" "In a broom closet." "Yeah..?" "Alfred, do you ever think before you speak?" ((Belated Valentine's theme, it's just humour and shenanigans.))


For One Moment

"Alfred, why did you-"

"Sh! They're still there-"

"Alfred-"

"Sh!"

"Don't cover my mouth with your hand, I don't know where it's been, you're disgusting-"

"Okay, they're gone now."

"Oh, joy."

"..."

"Alfred."

"Wha- Yeah?"

"Why did you push me into a..."

"Broom closet?"

"Broom closet."

"Well- I- I acted on instinct."

"Instinct."

"Yeah. My instinct told me to kidnap you heroically!"

"Pushing me into a _broom closet _while talking to Matthew is _not_ kidnapping me heroically."

"Huh. Oops...?"

"... Can I leave now? This is stupid."

"N-No!"

"... What?"

"No. Please don't. I just- We can skip the meeting?"

"We can skip the meeting."

"Yeah!"

"In a broom closet."

"Yeah..?"

"Alfred, do you ever think before you speak?"

"Sometimes."

".. Well, at least you're honest, love."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing- It's just – 'Love'."

"Yes?"

"You called me 'love'."

"It- It's a slip of the tongue!"

"I like it."

"Congratulations."

"You- You look nice today."

"..."

"Yeah."

"Thank you...?"

"You're welcome."

"... Your tie is crocked. Hang on-"

"Wh- Oh, thanks!"

"It's tacky."

"It has _eagles_ on it! And stars! And stripes! _Eagles_!"

"Well, it certainly fits your personality."

".. Are you calling me tacky?"

"Maybe."

"You're the one who owns more Oxford sweatshirts than any other person I know! You have like, at least a hundred, dude!"

"That's because I have _degrees_ from Oxford! It's a brilliant university!"

"I've got physics from MIT, man, but I don't own eight hundred sweatshirts from it! It's so tacky!"

"Because _stars_ and _stripes_ and _eagles_ aren't."

"Don't you dare diss the eagles..."

"I just did."

"Oh no, you _didn't_."

"I _did_. I think eagles are inferior to other species of birds."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

:::

"Well, it made you shut up."

"We made out in a broom closet, Alfred."

"I guess that makes us both tacky, huh?"

"You initiated it."

"I didn't hear you complain, Arthur."

"..."

"Hey,"

"Yes?"

"Happy- Happy belated Valentine's Day."

"... What."

"I said 'Happy-'"

"No- No I heard what you said. I was just- Just- Um- Confused. And- Surprised... "

"Why?"

"... I didn't get you anything. And I couldn't even speak with you on the phone or anything because I was flying and I _know_ you're probably absolutely pissed at me for that-"

"I'm not! Really! I- I had a nice Valentine's Day."

"Did you, now?"

"Yeah! You jealous?"

"Depends. Did you spend time with Francis?"

"What? No!"

"Then we're all good."

"... I- I spent the entire week moping around the White House feeling- feeling lonely."

"... Lonely? You were lonely?"

"Yeah. Is- Is that bad?"

"Well- No. I- I don't know. I'm an island, I suppose should feel lonely a lot too, but I'm afraid to say I don't."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I mean, I- I do- Um-"

"..."

"... I do miss you."

"... Really?"

"Sometimes."

"I miss you too."

"..."

"Sometimes."

"It's- It's been a long time. I always thought that after all these years, I would stop missing you, it's quite ridiculous that I- I still do. I- I don't think I've ever stopped missing you."

"Me too. After all these years, I still felt lonely without you."

"..."

"I- I mean, I'm not dependent off you or anything! I totally don't pine for you or sleep with a picture next to my bed-"

"You do."

"Wh- What?"

"There's- There's a picture of me and you on V-E Day next to your bed, the one Francis took, when you bended me backwards and kissed me just like it were Hollywood and not the side of a road somewhere in the Germany countryside."

"Oh, yeah..."

"..."

"I like that picture."

"So do I."

"I could get it copied..?"

"That- That would be nice."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Oh, right, speaking of old things, I cleaned out a while ago!"

"Did you find anything belonging to me?"

"Yeah, that's just it. There're some photos. I- I- Uh- I put them all- I stuck 'em in an album. Yanno', just because I had one lying around! I didn't want them to get dirty or something- Not that I _specifically_ care or anything! I mean- I _do_ care, but a, like, _normal_ amount. I care a _normal_ amount about the photos. It's not like I _specifically_ went out and bought it or _specifically _looked for the photos for this _specific _moment because that would be..."

"Would be what?"

".. Dumb."

"... I don't think so."

"... Here."

"What?"

"Here. Here's the- Here's the album."

"..."

"Happy- Happy Valentine's Day."

"... _I hate you_."

"Arthur- Why-This is supposed to be a nice gift!"

"_Fuck you_."

"Wh-"

"I didn't get _you_ anything because _you_ told _me_ that we weren't giving each other presents because _we never do anyway_ and you're the most unromantic fool I've ever met and here you are, _flooring_ me with a fucking _scrapbook_ that has the price still stuck on it full of old photos from the war that shouldn't please me because they have _corpses_ in the background but they do because they have _me_ and _you_ in them too. So- So _fuck_ _you_."

"... I floored you with it?"

"_Of course_ you did, you fucking idiot! You could _breathe_ and I'd be floored by you. You- You even used a ruler and Sharpie to mark the centre of each page so that it would be aesthetically pleasing because I'm incredibly picky."

".. How did you know that?"

"It bled through on the last page."

"..."

"... Thank you."

"... You're welcome. Damn, you sure are easy!"

"Shut up!"

"So... 'I could _breathe_ and I'd be floored by you', huh?"

".. Don't make fun of my accent."

"I'm not. I like it. I like how the more passionate you become, the more north it sounds."

"... I never knew that."

"Well, now you know!"

"... I like your accent."

"What was that?"

"You- I said that I- I like your accent."

"... You hate my accent."

"I know."

"You just said that you- That you like my accent."

"I know."

"_Fuck_, _Arthur_."

"Well, Alfred- You _do_ seem a little too eager to be in this broom closet with me. And it's so _hot_ in here, and we have to be pushed so _closely_ together."

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers!"

".. Did you plan to shove me in here and celebrate a belated Valentine's Day with me?"

"... Yeah."

"Let's finish it off the proper way, then."

"_God_, I love you."

:::

"We should have gone to that meeting, Alfred."

"What? No! The sex was great!"

"For you maybe, I have a bruise on my back and my head. It's a broom closet."

"So?"

"We fucked in a broom closet. What if someone heard us?"

"Eh, they already know."

"No thanks to you, you always hold my hand and touch my waist and do other horribly romantic things-"

"Do you not like it that I do that?"

"... No."

"Good. I like it that the other's know you're mine. That way, they keep their hands off you."

"Alfred!"

"What, it's true! You're hot and a good fuck!"

"Thank you...?"

"You're welcome."

"... I can't believe we really fucked in a _broom closet_."

"Back in the war, we did it in worse places."

"That was different."

"In what way?"

"... We were desperate."

"... True."

"You know, on a brighter note, the war was a little fun."

"Arthur, did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes- Remember Churchill trying to mesh us together?"

"And the First Lady!"

"Or when Ivan walked in on us at Yalta-"

"_Damn_."

"... We should really try to not make fucking in the breaks a habit. Or fucking in broom closets."

"But I hate global warming meetings!"

"I'm an island. It's a tad bit important for me."

"Yeah, yeah, you won't sink or anything. But imagine all the tea in the ocean if you did! Give Boston Harbour a run for it."

"That's not funny, Alfred!"

"Yeah it is, you're laughing."

"I'm not laughing!"

"Oh my God, you're smiling! Aw, Arthur, I love it when you smile!"

"Shut up."

:::

"Hey, Arthur, what time is it?"

"Five past four. Ah, fuck."

"What?"

"... We could have left two hours ago."

_((This is dumb, I'm sorry, but I wanted to try something new. When Alfred says 'Yalta', he means the Yalta Conference. Google it. Some cool history. ))_


End file.
